I like this world better!
by Joliegold09
Summary: Hinata Hyuga and Minjee Kito best friends who look out for each other, the shy hyuga decides she is done being put behind and thought weak by her clan and asks her energetic friend to join her on her hunt for happiness but what they don't know is that they will find much more
1. Chapter 1 earth and imprinting

**hello I bid you welcome to my world of crazyness and to my wonderful story of which I get my ideas in my free time or at night when I am supposed to be sleeping but just can't **

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Twilight**

**enjoy! ^+^ **

* * *

"Ouff" we both said grunting the moment we hit the ground, me and hinata both probably broke something at the pace we were falling but I was still trying to get up not really caring about it but trying to find somewhere to get shelter because it was rainning hell and I wanted to get both me and hinata dry and not out there dying

Hinata: "minjee... Are-are yo-you ok?" She stuttered out while trying to get up

Me:"yeah I'm fine but are... There's somethings coming!"

Right after I said that a group of big wolves came out of the woods followed by a group of humans looking very pale with a little girl in ones arms

"What do you want? Who are you?" Said the blond haired man

" are we-are we in Forks?" Asked hinata "yes, now who are you?" He asked again, I sighed and answered " my name is Minjee Kito and this is hinata hy..." I trailed off

" no last name?" A another man with brown hair said looking at my best friend , she shook her head and replied " no, well at least, not anymore" I look back at my blue haired friend with an apologetic look

" ok now what do you want?" The blond- haired girl asked us hinata looked up at the sky and sighed " freedom, a normal life, somewhere to be safe not always on the verge of dying or trying to kill someone to stay safe, either one, doesn't matter, I just want my life to be ok" she said teary eyed

" hinata..." I trailed off. "Wait a minute I-I can't.." I started panicking I can't read her mind! What's going on?! Okay, calm down see if you can read theirs. Alright, the lady with brown hair is good, so is the blond haired man, the girl with blond hair is fine as well as the man from before, then, I looked behind them and there was a child next to a wolf and beside her was another lady with a man by her side who was staring at hinata with a confused look (one which was imitated by me without knowing while I looked at the girl beside him)

"Edward, jasper Anything?" Asked the man with blond hair

Suddenly hinata looked over at the pack of wolves and saw her locking eyes with a sandy colored wolf and tried to listen to its thoughts but heard other ones as well and got stuck on a specific word

"Hey! What's imprinting?" I yeld over to the group of humans, suddenly a grey spotted wolf came out of the woods and when I looked over to it, our eyes locked and I saw what was happening through it's mind: it was me and this very handsome boy holding hands on the beach watching the sunset then I heard the voices of the other 'wolves or whatever they are'

'Omg Embry just imprinted!' Embry...

"Edward?"

" Seth and Embry imprinted"

I snapped out of the trance " hey! Can we at least know your names?" I asked the group

The blond Man came up and introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen and introduced the rest

The man called Emmett asked us " so what are you doing here?" Hinata who was finally out her trance answered "searching for a change, a new life, a new

existence-" I finished for her " a new home" a sad look on our faces

The two wolves from before came up to us and something made me want to pet him so I did and then they looked at the others (wolves) and I noticed the biggest one nodding and then looking at the man called Edward who as if understanding their thoughts nodded as well and came closer to us with a little girl and a women who I believe is called Bella. When he was close to me he took Renesmee in his arm whose arm reached out to touch my face and I fell into a trance again seeing all my memories. She then let go and told her father to go over to Hinata and did the same. Then she was asked something and nodded smiling at us.

The all looked at each and a lady called Esme told us " we have some friends that would love to let you stay at their house" Hinata then panicked " oh! No you don't have to really! I mean we cou..." She faded and looked more relaxed. Huh? Then she said " who is doing that? Whoever is doing that please stop 'we waited a little' thank you. That was weird, but really you don't have to" Edward then retorted " you know, I don't think you'll bother them" making me look at him, I was just thinking that is what hinata thought! *sigh* " fine we'll take the offer


	2. Chapter 2 A wolf, Emily and Kim

Hey so I also found out that the name Minjee is actually Korean! OMG K-pop is AWSOME! And so is nightcore! Okay that was random, well here is chapter 2

P.S I don't own naruto nor do I own twilight but I do own Minjee!

Enjoy and comment please

Now bunnies!

(\_/)

(^+^)

(u_u)

Chapter 2 I like this world better

(Hinata P.O.V)

So in the end we found somewhere to stay, that's a relief. At least we didn't have to stay on the street. Though I can't help be feel like I'm gonna be a burden, I guess I will just to do my best not to be one! Right I was 'cuddling' with the sandy wolf that seemed so friendly from before I don't know why but I just feel like I am connected to it, it's so weird. Anyway I hope we didn't cause too much of a commotion back int he village, hopefully they won't find us, I have made my decision when I left the village with Minjee! Either we can't go back that's what was written in the teleportation scroll we got from lady tsunade.

See when we told the hokage we wanted a new life she, for one, understood our reasoning and our position. She knew I was verbally abused by my clan, she also knew Minjee had nowhere to go, her whole family died in the war and couldn't pay the bill for her house. So she allowed us to restart our lives.

Personally I think me and my best friend are pretty much the complete opposite; I have dark midnight-blue hair and lavander-ish white eyes, while she has bright red hair and dark-brown eyes, I am very shy and don't have confidence what-so-ever and she is like ball of energy and has confidence. I fight offence while she works defence, see I have the byakugan which helps me see ones chakra flow and work with it by attacking it, and Minjee she is from a clan than specializes in the medical side of things, but she also uses the twin sword style.

So, right now we are waiting the person who is going to show us where we will be living, *sigh* I feel the wolf move it's head to look at me like it is asking me 'what's wrong?' I just smile and see it returnes it (the smile), if that's even possible, then it puts it's head back on my lap.

*10 minutes later*

A truck comes up the road towards us, time to go see our new home but for some reason I don't want to leave, I don't want to get up and leave the friendly wolf. I look over to Minjee and see that she seems to have the same problem, but reluctantly she gets up and motions for me to do the same, I sign and get up hug the animal and so does Minjee and we head to the truck.

We meet a man named Sam and he tells us we were going to go live to his house with his wife whose name is Emily, personally I am exited to meet her, considering the way Sam talks about her, he seems to really love her. How I wish I had that. I sigh out loud and Minjee puts her hand on mine is that I know that she is there for me.

We finally arrived at their house it's kinda small I hope I'm not a burden. "Well we're here ladies, now you have to meet Emily and Kim. They'll make you feel right at home" Sam said he was nice and we nodded. We got out of the truck and into the house.

There we where met by a lady who I am guessing is Emily.

"Hi! I'm Emily Sam's wife and... Kim! Hurry up!"

" coming, coming.. What is.. Oh! Hi my name is Kim and you guys?"

"Well I'm Minjee and that's Hinata."

Hina:" it is a pleasure to meet you"

Kim:"yeah ours too! Now come on in before the boys arrive!"

Hina:"B-boys?"


End file.
